As is known in the art, storage area networks (SANs) can include a variety of different components and those components can be provided by different vendors. For example, storage network elements provide management information through various protocols: CISCO switches communicate via SNMP protocol, NAS (e.g., EMC Celerra) components communicate via Celerra XML API and arrays communicate via SMI-S. It can be challenging to communicate with components in the network using the different protocols.